Ten Times the Doctor didn't say 'I love you'
by DarlingDreamALittleBigger
Summary: TRADUCTION - Dix fois où le Docteur n'a pas dit 'Je t'aime'. Et la fois où il l'a dit. Y a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter? Nine/Rose, Ten/Rose. Oneshot.


**Titre: Les dix fois où le Docteur n'a pas dit 'Je t'aime' (et la fois où il l'a dit).**

**Personnages: Nine/Rose, Ten/Rose, Jack**

* * *

**Je vous présente aujourd'hui une traduction sur la merveilleuse série Doctor Who.**

**Il s'agit d'une fiction écrite par roxiejh, qui m'a très gentiment autorisée à la publier en français. Le lien vers la fiction originale se trouve dans mes favoris, n'hésitez pas à aller la voir !**

**Je remercie donc énormément roxiejh pour avoir écrit cette excellent fanfiction et pour m'avoir laissé la traduire, et ma grande amie Mathilde, que j'ai convertie à la série et qui m'a aidé à traduire le titre.**

**Disclaimer : les personnages et tous les éléments concernant la série appartiennent à Doctor Who, l'histoire est donc de roxiejh, seule la traduction est de moi.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

**I**

Il l'a perdue. Il a cherché dans sa chambre, la salle de contrôle, l'aquarium, la bibliothèque (sur un coup de tête, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle soit là), la salle de gym... Il avait même cherché dans sa propre chambre, peut-être sous l'impulsion d'un espoir morbide plutôt qu'autre chose. Mais non, il n'arrive pas à la trouver. Elle a réussi à s'égarer à l'_intérieur_ du TARDIS.

"Ne pas s'égarer," râle-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il rôde dans les couloirs, le cuir de sa veste crissant contre lui sous la brusquerie de sa marche. C'est ce que je lui dis toujours. Est-ce qu'elle écoute? Non! Elle va et elle se perd, puis je dois passer la moitié de mon foutu temps à essayer de la trouver." Le bourdonnement du TARDIS dans son esprit vibre d'amusement, et il fusille le plafond des yeux. "Tu pourrais aider, tu sais."

Il sait qu'elle ne va pas aider, mais lui parler hargneusement lui fait se sentir un peu mieux.

Il passe finalement devant une porte ouverte sur une pièce qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il avait, puis il l'espionne. Elle est assise les jambes croisées sur le sol avec un pot de glace sur ses genoux, et elle regarde quelque chose à la télé._ A la télé._ Il est un Seigneur du Temps, il ne sait même pas pourquoi il a une télé, et encore moins pourquoi il a des compagnons qui la regardent.

Se tenant sur le seuil, les bras croisés et une expression sérieuse prête sur le visage, il se racle bruyamment la gorge.

Rose se tourne vers lui, la cuillère dans la bouche, et elle a l'air tellement ridicule qu'il ne peut garder son expression sérieuse plus longtemps.

"Salut," dit-elle, faisant glisser la cuillère hors de sa bouche et la léchant.

"Rose," répond-il, et il fait un pas dans la pièce. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites?"

Elle sourit largement, et redirige son regard vers la télé. "Je mange de la glace et je regarde 'Scrubs' - qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire?"

"Nous aurions pu être dehors en train de sauver le monde et vous êtes là à manger de la glace?" admoneste-t-il avec affection. Elle commence à lever les yeux, la culpabilité brillant dans ses yeux, mais il lève les yeux au ciel de bon cœur, entre dans la pièce et s'installe à côté d'elle. Autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout. "Donnez-moi ça."

Elle lui tend la glace et la cuillère, et il peut sentir ses yeux posés sur lui alors qu'il prend une large dose dans le pot. Juste avant qu'il ne la mette dans sa bouche, elle dit, "J'ai léché ça."

Il s'arrête. "Merci," dit-il, essayant de ne pas penser à cette image mentale alors qu'il glisse le métal froid dans sa bouche.

Elle rit bêtement à ses côté et se penche sur lui, et il s'étouffe, puis elle le frappe dans le dos plus fort que sa mère ne l'a jamais fait, et il finit par rire tellement que la glace dégouline sur son menton.

"Regardez le spectacle que vous offrez," taquine Rose, se penchant en avant et l'essuyant avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. "Sérieusement, personne ne penserait que vous êtes un Seigneur du Temps en vous regardant. Des grandes oreilles, un menton dégoulinant et-"

"Oi!" crie-t-il défensivement en essuyant le reste de glace qu'elle a manqué avec sa manche. "Je suis très Seigneur-du-Temps-tesque, merci." Rose grogne, et il réaliste combien sa défense a l'air mince. "Au moins je ne suis pas un singe," dit-il en haussant les épaules, prenant une autre cuillerée.

"Parce que vous nous détestez _tellement_," dit-elle malicieusement, se penchant à nouveau contre lui.

Il hoche la tête d'acquiescement, et répond avec désinvolture, "Ouais. Je déteste votre vue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je prends cette peine, vraiment."

"Je me souviendrai de ça la prochaine fois que vous aurez besoin que je vous sauve la vie."

Il s'étouffe presque à nouveau avec la glace en entendant cette pure absurdité. "Excusez-moi, combien de fois vous ai-je déjà sauvé la vie? Combien de fois vous êtes-vous attirée des ennuis?"

"Oh, parce que ça n'a jamais été votre faute," ironise-t-elle avec bonne humeur. Il lève les yeux et surprend son regard, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle n'est pas vraiment offensée. Quand il voit un sourire danser dans ses yeux, il sourit dans la cuillère, puis la repose dans le pot en la regardant.

"Quoi?" demande-t-elle, l'air gênée, et il rit.

"Rien," dit-il, regardant à nouveau le pot de glace. "C'est juste... vous savez. C'est bon de vous avoir ici. J'aime ça."

Leurs regards s'accrochent pendant un instant qui dure trop longtemps, et le Docteur sent ses cœurs commencer à ralentir.

"Je vais changer de chaîne," dit soudainement Rose, et elle se lève, laissant le Docteur retirer la glace fondue autour du pot en plastique avec sa cuillère. Alors qu'il est assis là, attendant qu'elle revienne à côté de lui, il espère qu'il ne se fatiguera jamais de l'avoir ici. Il ne pense pas que ce sera jamais le cas.

* * *

**II**

"Eh bien, n'est-ce pas tout simplement fantastique."

Pris au piège dans une prison, dans le froid, avec le clair de lune rouge brillant à travers la fenêtre à barreaux et aucun moyen de sortir. Ils ont même pris son tournevis.

"Ça pourrait être pire," dit Rose derrière lui, assise sur le lit nu. Il se retourne, sa voix et ses actions débordant de frustration.

"Comment? Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être pire? Nous avons été enfermés pour l'assassinat du Président, et toutes nos possessions ont été prises. Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir, ces murs font un mètre d'épaisseur. Et sont en béton massif. Nous allons être exécutés au matin. Alors dites-moi, Rose, comment est-ce que ça pourrait être pire? Parce que je meurs d'envie de le savoir."

Normalement, il pourrait s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit en colère ou déçue de sa réponse. Il n'a pas l'habitude de lui crier dessus ou de la traiter comme si elle était stupide, mais quand les choses tournent ainsi et qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire, alors la première chose qu'il fait est de se tourner vers ceux à qui il tient, parce que, que peut-il faire d'autre?

Mais elle n'a pas l'air en colère, ou déçue. En fait, elle se lève calmement, et il y a même un début de sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Le Docteur commence à se détendre. "Vous êtes en mesure de faire quelque chose?" demande-t-il avec espoir.

Sans rien dire, elle met lentement sa main dans sa poche arrière et en sort un disque rond, l'unique clé électronique qui est affectée à cette cellule. Chaque cellule possède une clé différente et elles ont toutes l'air identiques, seule l'espèce au-dehors peut les distinguer.

Elle la tend au Docteur dans la paume de sa main, et le clair de lune la fait briller de toutes sortes d'étranges couleurs.

Il la fixe, puis lève les yeux vers Rose, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

"Comment... comment avez-vous...?" demande-t-il, bel et bien stupéfait, parce que cette femme continue de réussir à le surprendre même quand tout le reste s'effondre.

Elle sourit, contente d'elle-même. "Quand ils me fouillaient j'ai remarqué qu'elle se balançait à la ceinture du gardien. Alors quand il a vérifié mes poches je me suis penchée et je lui ai prise. Mickey m'a appris comment faire."

"Cet idiot?" s'exclame le Docteur, non disposé à admettre que leur fuite sera due à son pas-tout-à-fait-mais-devrait-être ex-petit-ami.

"Il n'est pas si idiot maintenant, n'est-ce pas?" fait remarquer Rose en faisant un clin d'œil. Le Docteur prend le disque, qui commence à chauffer dans ses mains. Définitivement la bonne clé. Il lève la tête, les yeux émerveillés de constater combien il est chanceux d'avoir Rose.

"Rose Tyler, vous êtes fantastique," se réjouit-il, souriant. "Une pure génie, et je ne le dis pas souvent. Maintenant, venez. Nous avons une évasion à élaborer."

* * *

**III**

Ils marchent dans la neige. Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé la neige avant, mais Rose l'a demandé, alors il l'a amenée ici. Nevi, une planète faite presque entièrement de neige, et ils ont passé leur temps à faire des _bonhommes de neige_, à se _jeter_ des boules ne neiges, à échanger des histoires et appréciant en général la compagnie de l'autre. Avec aucune civilisation à des kilomètres, ça permettait d'avoir du temps réellement seuls entre eux.

"Merci," dit Rose alors qu'ils marchent, frissonnant même sous la lourde veste du Docteur. Quand il jette un regard vers elle, vers le bout rose de son nez et la blancheur de ses yeux, il sourit et tend la main pour saisir la sienne. Ses doigts sont gelés, comme le reste de cet endroit, et il est heureux d'avoir suggéré de rentrer: il ne faudrait pas que sa Rose ait des engelures.

Sans même réfléchir, il porta sa main à sa bouche pour souffler dessus et la réchauffer. Elle ne semble pas réagir, sauf pour son heureux soupir, et tandis qu'ils marchent pendant plusieurs minutes, il entreprend de réchauffer chacun de ses doigts individuellement.

Cette planète, admet-il, est magnifique. La terre se courbe en de grandes griffes de glace, laissant des grottes inexplorées et des motifs scintillants sur plusieurs kilomètres autour d'eux. Le ciel au-dessus est d'un bleu sombre et glacial, et même le vent semble leur chanter. Il est heureux de les avoir amenés ici.

"Vous avez aimé le voyage?" demande-t-il alors que le TARDIS se profile à l'horizon.

Rose se blottit contre lui et gémit légèrement, ce qu'il prend pour un oui. Lentement, il met un bras autour d'elle - juste pour la réchauffer, se dit-il.

"C'était..." commence-t-elle, mais elle semble ne pas pouvoir trouver le bon mot.

Il sourit en baissant la tête vers elle. "Fantastique?" suggère-t-il, et elle rit un peu.

"Vous dîtes toujours ça," dit-elle d'un ton pensif. "Tout est fantastique d'après vous. Vous l'avez dit le premier jour où je vous ai rencontré. Et ce qu'il y a c'est que, en étant avec vous, tout l'est. Ça l'est vraiment. Il n'y a rien d'autre que je préférerais faire."

"Vous le pensez?" demande-t-il, le bonheur le saisissant totalement. "Je dois être impressionnant, alors."

"Ouais. Vous l'êtes."

Ils ont atteint la porte du TARDIS, et elle s'est écartée de lui. La façon dont elle le regarde, avec de la neige faisant toujours briller son visage et autre chose brillant dans ses yeux, lui fait vouloir rester ici plus longtemps qu'ils ne le devraient.

"Si je le suis," murmure-t-il doucement, son souffle se condensant dans l'air, "c'est grâce à vous. Vous êtes juste... vous êtes tout, Rose. Je ne... Je ne pourrais pas le faire sans vous."

"C'est mieux à deux?" fait-elle écho aux mots prononcés il y a si longtemps, et il sourit, baissant les yeux sur le sol.

"Ouais," rit-il. "Et... Je suis si heureux que vous soyez avec moi. Alors merci pour ça."

Elle secoue la tête, refusant le compliment. "Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Docteur, je suis tout simplement heureuse que vous m'ayez trouvée. Parmi tout le reste... ça..." Elle regarde autour d'elle vers la planète. "Tout ce chaos, toutes ces planètes, vous êtes venu sur Terre un jour et m'avez trouvée. Et j'ai dit non!"

Elle rit alors, se souvenant de cette première fois, et il rit aussi. Puis il s'arrête, parce que penser à ne pas être ici avec elle, en ce moment, lui tord le ventre, et il n'aime pas penser à ce genre de choses. Il veut l'avoir toujours avec lui, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne le peut pas.

"Vous êtes juste..." commence-t-il, et il la fixe, rencontre son regard de ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin alors qu'il essaye de dire des mots qu'il ne peut prononcer. Des mots qu'il ne connaît même pas, des mots qui restent coincés dans sa gorge comme s'ils l'étouffaient.

Elle hoche la tête et cligne des yeux. "Vous aussi," murmure-t-elle, et elle tend la main pour la poser sur son bras.

Il la regarde, regarde ses doigts entourés autour de son bras. Comme elle est petite. Comme elle est frêle et insignifiante dans le vaste univers, et pourtant, elle est une des choses les plus importantes de sa vie. Le saura-t-elle jamais?

Elle frissonne, et il sort de sa rêverie et ouvre la porte, la laissant entrer en première. Alors qu'elle retire sa veste et l'accroche à un pilier de la salle de commande, le Docteur soupire intérieurement et espère qu'être avec elle sera toujours ainsi. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il ferait s'il la perdait un jour. Alors, essayant de ne pas y penser, il les fit avancer, dans un autre monde d'aventure.

"Docteur? C'est quoi cette lumière mauve?"

* * *

**IV**

"Oh, celle-là a 'Docteur' écrit dessus."

Jack déambule dans la salle de contrôle avec un sourire béat sur le visage et les mains dans les poches. Levant les yeux, le Docteur grogne en réponse, puis retourne jongler avec les banderoles. "Vous pourriez aider, au lieu de rester là," dit-il sans ambages.

Jack s'accroupit obligeamment à côté de lui et prend plusieurs banderoles entre ses doigts. Il y avait déjà quelques ballons disposés au hasard dans la pièce, et une banderole disant, 'Bon annversaire Rose.'

"'Annversaire'?" commente Jack, en fixant la banderole.

"J'étais pressé!" se défend vivement le Docteur. "Vous savez, essayer d'organiser une fête d'anniversaire surprise tout en sauvant le monde n'est pas exactement facile. Surtout sans qu'elle le découvre." Il montre le couloir de la main, indiquant Rose qui n'est pas là.

Il peut sentir Jack le fixer. "Vous êtes si gentil," roucoule-t-il enfin.

"Fermez-la," grince le Docteur. "Fermez-la et pliez le papier, comme un bon garçon."

Il continue de plier en silence, la pile de banderoles pour décorer la salle de contrôle devenant régulièrement de plus en plus grande.

"Comment le savez-vous?" demande Jack après un moment, et le Docteur arque un sourcil en le regardant.

"Savoir quoi?"

"Que c'est son anniversaire. Ce n'est pas comme si vous vous réveillez et que le TARDIS vous dit 'Bonjour, nous sommes le 27 avril'."

Le Docteur hausse les épaules, puis se lève et prend la pile de banderoles. "Je le sais, c'est tout. C'est le lot des Seigneurs du Temps. Certaines dates sont ancrées en vous. Le jour de l'Ascension. Le Jubilé d'Or de la Reine."

"L'anniversaire de Rose?" continue Jack, l'air douteux.

"Ouais. Maintenant arrêtez de traînasser, et aidez-moi à les accrocher."

Environ une demie heure plus tard, au moment où ils sont en train de finir, Rose entre dans la pièce. Jack est toujours sur un escabeau en train de mettre en place les dernières décorations et tombe presque quand elle crie de surprise et de joie.

"Oh mon _Dieu_!" crie-t-elle en jetant ses bras autour du Docteur. Il la soulève et la fait tourner, une fois, fermant les yeux et se perdant dans son exaltation, avant de la reposer sur le sol. "Merci! Merci, merci, merci!"

Elle bondit dans la salle de contrôle, passant devant les ballons aux couleurs vives, les banderoles, la bannière qui ne dit pas tout à fait 'Anniversaire', puis elle revient vers Jack et le Docteur et les tire dans une énorme étreinte.

"Comment le saviez-vous?" rit-elle, les relâchant. "Même moi je ne le savais pas."

"Je suis un Seigneur du Temps," dit le Docteur comme si c'était évident, souriant.

"Je suis un Agent du Temps," dit béatement Jack, et ils se regardent avec un sourire. "Seulement les meilleurs pour notre copine," continue Jack, mettant un bras autour de Rose.

"Excusez-moi, je pense que vous savez qu'elle est _ma_ copine," corrige le Docteur, et Jack relâche docilement Rose pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau prendre le Docteur dans ses bras.

"Merci," dit-elle doucement dans son oreille pendant que Jack les observe, et il la serre plus fort.

"Je vous en prie," répond-il calmement, et elle se recule légèrement, juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'est pas certain, mais il a l'impression d'être censé dire quelque chose.

Puis Jack dit odieusement, "Les amoureux, si nous n'arrêtez pas ça, je vais manger tout ce gâteau," et Rose se retire de ses bras et bondit vers le gâteau.

Soupirant légèrement de la perte, le Docteur marche vers eux et prend le morceau de gâteau à la confiture et à la génoise que Jack lui offre. Il ne semble pas capable de retirer ses yeux de Rose, et continue à ne pas en être capable pendant les heures qui suivent. La vie pourrait être bien pire, songe-t-il.

* * *

**V**

Tout est calme, tranquille. Les lumières se sont éteintes et le doux vrombissement du TARDIS est plus relaxant que d'habitude. Le Docteur et Rose sont assis face à face, sur le sol de la salle de contrôle, et le rotor pousse légèrement, les jetant dans une étrange lumière. Jack est au lit; il dort depuis un moment.

Ils sont juste tous les deux, un moment rare dans le temps dont ils disposent pour être juste ensemble, et pour une certain raison, le Docteur a l'impression que c'est un des derniers moments qu'il sera en mesure de passer avec sa Rose.

Elle est venue à lui plus tôt, se plaignant d'un cauchemar à propos d'un loup et d'une forêt de métal, alors il a dit qu'il pouvait y jeter un coup d'œil si elle le voulait.

Maintenant, avec ses doigts placés légèrement sur ses temples et les yeux de Rose brillant innocemment en le regardant, il se demande si c'est une si bonne idée.

"Ça ne fera pas mal," rassure-t-il, la voix douce dans l'air lourd. "Je vais juste faire un saut à l'intérieur, fouiner rapidement. Il n'y a rien que vous ne voulez pas que je voie, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle secoue la tête légèrement, et il hoche la tête de façon résolue. Il a dit qu'il l'aiderait, et c'est ce qu'il va faire.

Fermant les yeux, il s'autorise à glisser dans son esprit. Il n'a jamais fait ça avec une compagne auparavant, et il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il le fait maintenant. Mais il avait oublié ce que cela faisait, se déplacer dans un autre être, être complètement englouti par eux, et maintenant il respire rapidement alors qu'il explore les profondeurs de ses pensées et de son esprit.

Il effleure son enfance, il n'a pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit à ce propos. Elle peut lui dire le moment venu. Il cherche les cauchemars, les murmures des ombres qui hantent ses rêves, pour qu'il puisse les vaincre et la renvoyer au lit.

Sa respiration est lente, et les battements de son cœur plus lents encore, et c'est un sentiment tellement incroyable d'être ainsi lié à elle qu'il souhaite presque ne jamais arrêter.

"Docteur," halète-t-elle calmement, et il essaye de ne pas faiblir. Ce doit être écrasant pour elle.

"Tout va bien," dit-il doucement. "Je suis toujours là. Ce ne sera plus long."

"C'est... vous regardez dans ma tête."

Il sourit. "Ouais. Je regarde. Tout va bien?"

"C'est... merveilleux. Et étrange." Il peut entendre le rire dans sa voix. "Comment se fait-il qu'on ne _le_ fasse pas plus souvent?"

Le Docteur tousse nerveusement, cherchant encore à la surface de son esprit. "C'est... euh... Les Seigneurs du Temps ne... le font pas généralement."

Il ouvre les yeux pour la voir le fixer, la perplexité brillant dans ses yeux bruns. "Seulement pour les urgences?" demande-t-elle, et il hoche sagement la tête.

"C'est intime, en quelques sortes. On ne le fait qu'avec les personnes en qui on a confiance, et... Eh bien. Vous savez?"

"Je sais?"

Avec leurs regards verrouillés et son esprit dans le sien, quelque chose d'électrique passe entre eux, et les cœurs du Docteur commencent à ralentir. Ceci... Faire ça, être là avec Rose, ça ne peut pas être bon, ça va à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il s'est toujours dit, mais il ne peut se résoudre à arrêter.

Elle est juste assise là à le regarder, attendant qu'il fasse quelque chose, et pendant tout ce temps il peut voir dans son esprit. Et alors il tombe sur quelque chose, une chose à propos de laquelle il s'est déjà posé des questions, mais le voir là, dans la chair et le sang de son propre esprit, ça le prend au dépourvu.

_Embrassez-moi._

Il sursaute presque à cause de la soudaineté de cette pensée. Non, se dit-il fermement, alors qu'il sourit légèrement à Rose et continue de chercher tout ce qui pourrait se cacher dans ses rêves. Pas maintenant; ce n'est pas le bon moment.

_Embrassez-moi._

Non, non, non, se répète-t-il, mais il ne pense pas qu'il puisse y faire face longtemps. Ces choses ont été sous la surface entre lui et Rose, et il n'a jamais vraiment considéré la possibilité qu'elle pense à lui de cette façon. Son image est tellement alien qu'il est presque heureux, mais cela n'arrête pas pour autant la voix lancinante à l'arrière de son esprit qui lui dit d'arrêter ce qu'il est en train de faire et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Mais il ne va pas le faire: seulement pour les urgences, comme elle l'a dit.

Et soudain il frappe quelque chose, un mur, son esprit se ferme et il ne peut plus rien voir. Fronçant les sourcils, il retire ses mains, et s'assoit légèrement en arrière. Rose a l'air blessée, et il ne peut pas la blâmer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demande-t-elle, la voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

Il fronce les sourcils alors qu'il la regarde, se souvenant des mots qui sont passés dans son esprit juste avant qu'il ne perde la connexion. "Qu'est-ce que 'le Méchant Loup'?"

Elle hausse les épaules et détourne le regard. Si le TARDIS semble luire en signe d'alerte, le Docteur échoue à le remarquer.

C'est seulement une demi-journée plus tard environ que le Docteur se réveille pour se retrouver piégé dans Big Brother.

* * *

**VI**

"Et alors je lui ai dit, 'Vous auriez dû voir mon autre moi', et vous auriez dû voir la _tête_ qu'elle faisait! Je ne crois pas que j'ai déjà été aussi heureux de courir pour ma vie."

Rose éclate de rire, renversant presque son thé sur lui, mais il décide que ça ne le dérange pas vraiment. Il rit lui-même du souvenir d'une chose ou d'une autre qu'il a faite il y a longtemps, et revivre l'expérience avec Rose dans la cuisine le met incroyablement de bonne humeur.

"La plupart du temps il ne vous arrive que des bêtises," dit-elle en riant, sirotant son thé et le regardant par-dessus la tasse.

"Ce ne sont pas des bêtises!" proteste-t-il, le besoin de se défendre plus fort qu'il ne le souhaiterait. "C'est... c'est très bien, et enrichissant, et.. et je sauve des planètes - voilà ce que c'est. Je ne sais pas, vous autres, vous vous asseyez devant Coronation Street et votre dîner devant la télé et vous pensez que l'univers tourne autour de vous, quand des gens comme moi _sauve_ cet univers juste sous votre nez!"

Rose, après une autre gorgée de thé, pose sa tasse sur le comptoir. "Et moi," dit-elle, glissant de la chaise et se dirigeant vers le frigo.

"Et vous, quoi?" demande le Docteur, pas le moins du monde embarrassé à propos du fait qu'il regarde chaque mouvement qu'elle fait.

"Et les gens comme moi," clarifie-t-elle, se retournant avec une grande barre de chocolat dans la main. "Je sauve l'univers moi aussi."

"Oh, eh bien, oui, mais c'est ce que j 'ai dit," dit-il sur un ton badin, levant la main pour balayer le commentaire. "Vous _faites partie_ des gens comme moi. Ce que je veux dire, c'est combien c'est ridicule de s'attendre à ce que tout se mette en place pour vous." Rose casse un large morceau de chocolat et le lui tend, et il le prend distraitement, pestant toujours à moitié. "Vous vous attendez à ce que tout vous soit tendu sur un plateau d'argent, et vous n'avez rien à faire. Comme si vous étiez... Je ne sais pas, les rois et reines de l'univers."

Le Docteur fait une pause dans son bavardage lorsqu'il mord le chocolat, le mâchant pensivement tandis que Rose, qui a remarqué que sa tasse est vide, lui verse une autre tasse de thé. "C'est comme..." recommence le Docteur en mâchant encore, "comme quand vous vous asseyez et attendez que quelqu'un vienne vous sauver, ramasse les morceaux, même quand le monde entier est en train de s'effondrer - vous attendez toujours que quelqu'un se précipite au dernier moment." Il est sur le point de renverser sa nouvelle tasse de thé des mains de Rose, mais elle est plus rapide à réagir et l'éloigne de ses gestes sauvages juste à temps. Elle lui tend ensuite son thé, et il le prend, hochant la tête en remerciement. "Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est une bonne chose que vous autres ayez quelqu'un comme moi."

Rose se perche à nouveau sur son siège, juste en face de lui, et saisit son thé. "Fini?" demande-t-elle alors qu'elle prend une autre gorgée.

"Quoi? Oh, oui. Je pense. Santé."

Elle lui sourit, et il a l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'entièrement évident. "Quoi?" lui demande-t-il, pas le moins du monde embarrassé. Eh bien, peut-être un petit peu. "_Quoi_?" insiste-t-il quand elle ne répond rien.

Rose rit. "Rien."

"Non, vraiment, quoi?" Il se redresse et se penche légèrement vers elle, son intérêt éveillé. "Vous m'avez intrigué maintenant."

Elle prend sa tasse et la fait un peu tourner, fixant l'intérieur comme si elle était une lectrice de feuilles de thé. Elle sourit. "Vous être juste... un peu fou, c'est tout."

Il se rassoit, ne sachant pas s'il devrait être offensé ou flatté. Parfois elle est absolument impossible, décide-t-il.

"Vous êtes absolument impossible," lui dit-il avec enthousiasme. "J'espère que vous le savez."

"Dit l'homme qui voyage à travers le temps et l'espace dans une boîte en bois bleue," ironise-t-elle. Puis, après un moment pensif, elle ajoute, "C'est plus grand à l'intérieur."

"Oh, très bien alors," cède-t-il, un soupir laborieux mais taquin dans la voix, et il la regarde avec désinvolture. "_Nous_ sommes impossibles. Et vous faîtes de bonnes tasses de thé."

Rougissant légèrement, Rose écarte quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage. "Merci."

"Non, vraiment. Vous êtes juste... brillante, vraiment." Et il sourit,. "Rose Tyler - pratiquement brillante dans tous les domaines."

"Parfaite," corrige-t-elle avec un large sourire effronté.

"Pardon?"

"Pratiquement _parfaite_ dans tous les domaines."

"Oh, eh bien..." Il laisse ses yeux traîner sur son corps et surprend son regard, et il arque les sourcils, juste un peu. "Vous incarnez la perfection, après tout."

Il n'est pas si impressionné quand elle rit de lui, rit réellement de lui, avec la tête rejetée en arrière et tout le reste.

"Maintenant je _sais_ que vous avez eu trop de caféine," remarque-t-elle, regardant sa tasse et se levant de la chaise. Elle s'étire, son pull remonte légèrement, dénudant une petite partie de son estomac aux yeux du Docteur. Puis, se détendant à nouveau, elle a un petit frisson, et la chair de poule danse sur toute sa peau. "Je vais aller enfiler quelque chose de plus chaud. Où allons-nous ensuite?"

Il vide son thé, puis se lève de la chaise. "Oh, vous savez," répond-il, glissant ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'il la suit hors de la cuisine, remarquant la façon dont sa silhouette s'éloigne furtivement dans le couloir et comment la lumière se reflète sur sa peau. "Dans un endroit... chaud."

* * *

**VII**

Ils marchent en silence, les mains raides sur le côté, et l'atmosphère est lourde entre eux. Ça n'a pas été une planète facile. Ça n'avait rien eu de facile. Ils avaient tous les deux poussés jusqu'à leurs limites, dit des choses qu'ils ne pensaient pas, fait des choses qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire, et maintenant le chemin qui les ramenait au TARDIS ressemblait à la fois à une bénédiction et à une malédiction.

Le Docteur n'est pas sûr de pouvoir être dans un espace aussi confiné avec Rose pour le moment, même si c'est plus grand à l'intérieur.

L'air est épais et lourd du pollen des plantes, et les bouffées d'odeur douceâtre montent jusqu'au nez du Docteur sans y être invitées. Il résiste au besoin de tousser et de hoqueter, et se dit qu'il doit juste retourner au TARDIS et qu'il pourra s'enfermer dans une pièce isolée, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à faire à nouveau face à Rose.

Il n'est pas certain, mais il pense que l'air va devoir être nettoyé entre eux. Sur une planète qui a des hormones et des spores qui rendent les étrangers en colère et déçus, leur fait dire des choses qu'ils ne diraient ni ne penseraient normalement pas et qui volent dans son atmosphère... eh bien, ils ont tous les deux beaucoup d'excuses à présenter. Il est venu ici seulement parce qu'il avait trouvé un appel de détresse, mais maintenant il souhaiterait ne jamais avoir pris cette peine. Les laisser se débrouiller. Les laisser mourir de faim.

Sauf qu'il ne le pense pas vraiment.

"C'était..." commence-t-il, regardant ses pieds qui foulent l'herbe plutôt que Rose.

"... Ouais."

"Et..."

"Je sais."

Il ne semble pas parvenir à former des phrases, et elle non plus. Finalement, il lève les yeux, et elle a l'air aussi mal à l'aise que lui, embarrassée par ce qui s'est passé entre eux.

_"Est-ce que c'est tout ce que je suis pour vous? Métaphoriquement, je ne suis qu'une conquête de plus?"_

Il frisonne quand il se souvient de la dureté de sa voix et de la colère brillant dans ses yeux. Il ne veut pas se souvenir d'elle ainsi, il ne veut plus jamais la revoir ainsi. Pour tenter de se réconcilier un peu, il tend la main pour attraper la sienne, mais il la sent se raidir sous son toucher.

_"C'est tout ce que vous faites, Rose. Vous courez, vous paniquez, vous prenez ma main quand ce n'est pas bienvenu - à quoi servez-vous?" _

"Rose." Il dit doucement son prénom, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, et elle lève les yeux vers lui. Resserrant son emprise sur sa main, il arrête de marcher, la forçant à s'arrêter aussi, et quand il la regarde, il sait que les remords sont gravés dans ses traits. "Je ne retourne pas dans le TARDIS comme ça."

Elle hoche la tête, mais ne dit rien, au lieu de cela elle détourne ne regard vers les arbres et les plantes massives qui les entourent.

"C'est juste..." commence-t-elle, et il n'a pas à voir son visage pour savoir qu'elle essaye de retenir ses larmes. Il n'a pas besoin d'autre encouragement, et il avance simplement pour la prendre dans ses bras et poser sa tête sur la sienne, fermant les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser à tout ce qui a été dit et tout ce qui a été fait.

"Je sais," la réconforte-t-il doucement en lui frottant le dos et la serrant contre lui.

Ils se tiennent là, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pendant quelques minutes. Le Docteur déglutit et lance un regard vers leur gauche, où le TARDIS se tient patiemment, attendant leur retour. Elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter de ce genre de chose, mais le Docteur sait qu'il n'arrêtera jamais de se soucier des gens.

"Rose, je..." Elle se recule légèrement de lui et ses mains glissent sur sa clavicule. Quand elle lève la tête vers lui, ses yeux sont brillants de larmes, mais il sait qu'elle n'a pas pleurer, et ne pleurera pas. Il penche un peu la tête, une expression de sympathie sur le visage. Il ne semble pas pouvoir arrêter de la regarder, arrêter de la sentir, et plus encore, il ne le veut pas.

Puis, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il rit et secoue la tête. "Regardez-nous," la taquine-t-il. "Le Docteur et Rose. Réduits à... ça, grâce à quelques hormones rebelles. Ne sommes-nous pas idiots?"

Il voit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, et ça lui donne une énergie et une force nouvelles. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, il se penche pour l'embrasser- brièvement- sur la joue, espérant que ça lui donnera assez de courage pour mettre tout ça derrière elle.

"Je suis désolé," murmure-t-il doucement, se détachant d'elle.

Rose secoue la tête. "Non, _je suis_-"

"Ah, tut-tut," la coupe-t-il, mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres et la regardant de manière significative. "Pas de ça, ou nous ne partirons jamais. Mettons simplement ça derrière nous, d'accord?"

"Mais -" commence-t-elle derrière son doigt, et il la coupe à nouveau avec un simple haussement de sourcil.

Quand elle hoche la tête, lentement, il baisse la main, puis la lui offre, la seule branche d'olivier qu'il possède. Elle la prend volontiers, mêlant ses doigts aux siens, et ils marchent vers le TARDIS main dans la main. C'est une drôle de vieille vie qu'ils mènent, mais il ne pense pas qu'il la changerait pour rien au monde.

* * *

**VIII**

Elle donna un petit coup dans le moniteur du TARDIS, ou - plus précisément - sur le post-it collé sur le côté. Pour elle, c'était un tas de gribouillis, un petit croquis rapidement fait sur le côté de l'écran pour que cela fasse joli. En réalité, c'était une liste de courses.

"Celui-là, alors?" demande-t-elle en laissant ses doigts sur le papier mais en le regardant presque avec suspicion.

Le Docteur indique un gribouillis plus large que les autres. "'Il nous faut du lait'," lit-il.

Elle lance un coup d'œil au post-it, puis à lui.

"Sérieusement?"

"Oui!" rit-il. "Celui-ci est une liste de courses. Et regardez, ici, celui-là." Il se déplace légèrement, lui montrant un bout de papier rose corné sur les coins. "Celui-là dit, 'N'entre pas sans violence dans cette bonne nuit. Rager, s'enrager contre la mort de la lumière.' C'est un morceau de poème que j'ai essayé d'apprendre."

"Dylan Thomas?" demande Rose en regardant le poème comme s'il allait se transformer en anglais devant ses yeux.

"Oui, exact," répond-il, surpris. Elle lève les yeux et le voit froncer les sourcils. "Comment l'avez-vous su?"

Elle hausse les épaules. "Maman l'aime beaucoup. Il est gallois. Elle aime les gallois." Le Docteur lui lance un regard étrange, et elle rit. "Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée. Personnellement j'aime que les hommes soient un peu plus... enfin, vous savez."

"Docteuresque?" la taquine-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Elle rougit et évite son regard, et il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir l'en blâmer.

"Et celui-ci?" demande-t-elle en commençant à en déplier un sur le côté de l'écran.

Quand il l'aperçoit - le seul post-it bleu sur la console - il est soudain très, très heureux qu'elle ne puisse pas lire le Gallifreyan.

"Oh, ça!" Il lui arrache des mains et fait semblant de le regarder avant de le froisser et de le cacher dans sa poche. "Ça - c'est... ce sont des maths, voilà. Très... matheux. Mathématique. Des trucs compliqués, vous ne comprendriez pas."

Elle arque un sourcil dubitatif en le regardant. "Je ne comprendrais pas?"

"Non. Enfin, probablement pas," baragouine-t-il en oubliant où il voulait en venir. Il est simplement heureux que Rose ne l'ait pas vu - la... chose très importante et très privée, qui était... oh, peu importe ce que c'était, il est juste soulagé de l'avoir retiré de la console. Il se rappelle silencieusement qu'il doit garder des pensées du soir fermement dans sa tête, et ne pas les coucher sur des bouts de papiers collés sur la console du TARDIS.

Quand il ose de nouveau regarder Rose, elle lui lance un regard 'vous ne me trompez pas', mais il choisit de l'ignorer. Il devient plutôt bon pour ignorer les choses, et il sait qu'elle n'a aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il lui sourit ainsi.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Rien."

"Docteur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Vous êtes juste..." commence-t-il d'un ton euphorique, et il ne peut pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi. Il a juste envie de sourire, parce qu'être avec elle dans cet endroit fou et cabossé qui est leur foyer va à l'encontre de tout, et rend la chose encore plus fantastique. "Géniale."

"Je suis 'géniale'?" Elle a l'air dubitative.

"Oui!" persiste-t-il en souriant plus fort que jamais. "Je suis content qu'on ait mis ça au clair. Maintenant, _celui-ci_..."

Et il commence à lui parler de toutes les notes et de leur signification réelle. Enfin, presque toutes. Il arrive à la fin lorsque l'un d'eux lui rappelle quelque chose, les Jeux Olympiques de 2012, et une chose hilarante que Rose _doit_ voir. Tandis qu'il lui sourit derrière la console, et qu'elle lui sourit en retour et pose ses mains sur les siennes, il sait qu'elle sera heureuse pendant des heures et des heures. C'est ça, la vie avec un Seigneur du Temps.

* * *

**IX**

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait là, allongé dans le lit de Rose, recroquevillé auprès d'elle, mais il y est tout de même. Totalement habillé, bien sûr, il n'agissait différemment que lorsque c'était une urgence. Ils étaient allongés, discutant, au milieu de la nuit parce que Rose n'arrivait pas à dormir et qu'il était venu voir comment elle allait à ce moment-là.

Maintenant, ils avaient déjà bu quatre tasses de chocolat chaud à eux deux, avaient envisagé de jouer une partie de monopoly, avaient trouvé le moyen de sauver l'univers sans avoir besoin de quitter le TARDIS et avaient engagé une compétition de chatouilles.

Rose avait peut-être gagné, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il l'avait laissée faire, parce qu'il était un gentleman. Si l'avait voulu, il aurait pu la plaquer sur le lit et la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue sa soumission, mais il avait l'impression que cela aurait été complètement inapproprié, alors il s'était contenté de s'allonger là avec ses bras autour d'elle et les mains de Rose sur son torse.

"Docteur?" demande-t-elle innocemment, sa voix résonnant dans sa poitrine.

"Oui, Rose?" demande-t-il en tendant légèrement le bras pour saisir sa tasse de chocolat et en commençant à prendre une gorgée tout en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes, placées fermement sur son nez.

Elle croise son regard et fronce légèrement les sourcils, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose.

"Est-ce que les autres Seigneurs du Temps sont comme vous concernant le sexe?"

Il s'étouffe, vraiment, avec le chocolat chaud, recrachant la gorgée dans la tasse tandis que le reste coule sur son menton et ses vêtements. Rose se fige et il retient légèrement son souffle.

"Quoi?" demande-t-il, d'un voix plus aiguë qu'habituellement. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle... Elle était calme, oui, mais elle pensait à... ça? Vraiment? Après tout ce qu'ils...?

Elle s'assoit et semble vexée. Oh, c'est génial. "J'ai dit, est-ce que les autres Seigneurs du Temps sont comme vous concernant les lunettes?"

Il s'assoit également, en posant sa tasse sur sa table de chevet avant de se retourner pour la regarder. "Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit," la contredit-il après un moment.

"Quoi?"

"Vous avez dit... 'Est-ce que les autres Seigneurs du Temps sont comme vous concernant le sexe?' Je vous ai entendue. Avec ça." Il pointe ses oreilles des doigts. "Elles ne sont peut-être pas aussi grandes qu'avant, mais elles fonctionnent toujours aussi bien."

Rose rougit violemment, et elle semble incapable de le regarder. Elle lisse légèrement les couvertures des mains.

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez entendu, Docteur, mais j'ai... je n'ai _pas_ dit... ça." Elle lève brièvement les yeux vers lui avant de couiner légèrement et de détourner les yeux de nouveau.

Il peut sentir son visage pâlir et les muscles de sa bouche commencent à se tordre. Il l'a vraiment mal entendue. Elle posait une question sur ses lunettes, sur sa vision et sur le fait que, malgré qu'il ait une 'physionomie de Seigneur du Temps supérieure à celle des humains', il avait quand même besoin de lunettes... et il avait... il avait pensé à _ça_. Oh, bon sang. Il allait avoir des ennuis, non?

" Oh, " dit-il, et il maudit le soupçon de tristesse qu'il reconnaît en lui. Il espère simplement que Rose ne le connaît pas suffisamment bien pour le remarquer, mais à en juger par la façon dont elle lève les yeux lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, il dirait qu'elle l'a compris. Il l'admettait... ce serait une... conversation intéressante. Mais pas une conversation qu'il aimerait vraiment avoir. Vraiment. Jamais. Non.

"Vous êtes..." commence Rose, et il se demande ce qu'elle va dire, comment elle va le juger maintenant que ses pensées sont évidentes. "... idiot."

Elle rit. Elle rit vraiment de lui. Parce qu'il a pensé qu'elle lui posait une question sur le sexe.

Puis, il voit ce qu'il y a de drôle, et il glousse bêtement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher avant de la reprendre dans ses bras, et ils s'allongent et rient, il a les larmes aux yeux parce que, vraiment, c'est ridicule, c'est tout à fait ridicule, et il l'aime, tellement, et -

Et... c'est la première fois, réalise-t-il, qu'il se l'avoue à lui-même.

Cette pensée le calme. Quand Rose lui pose la question, il hausse les épaules: que peut-il dire d'autre?

* * *

**X**

**"**Je... Je vous aime."

Avant qu'il ne la vit, il ne pensait pas que ses cœurs pouvaient se briser plus encore. Mais entendre ces mots alors qu'elle avait cette apparence - si brisée, si déchirée, si éloignée - le tua presque. Il ne put empêcher le léger sourire amer d'apparaître sur son visage.

"J'ai quelque chose à dire."

Pourquoi était-il désinvolte, il ne le savait pas. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de temps, il pouvait sentir les secondes s'éloigner et disparaître, perdues à jamais dans l'océan de souvenirs. Il avait été si proche, plusieurs fois par le passé, et maintenant il s'agissait de la dernière fois - la dernière fois - et... et les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Comment diable pouvait-il le dire, des mots aussi faibles, à la femme qui avait changé sa vie? Comment était-il sensé lui dire tout ce qu'elle était, tout ce qu'elle représente, quand il sait qu'elle le sait déjà? Il est le Docteur, pour l'amour de dieu. Il ne... Il ne peut pas...

"Et je suppose..." Bordel, il le dira, même si c'est la dernière chose qu'il fait. Il se forcera à dire ces mots terribles, stupéfiants. Par ce qu'il le doit. C'est Rose. "...Que c'est ma dernière chance de le dire."

Et elle le regarde. A ce moment-là, à cet instant - l'un des derniers qu'il a avec elle - il sait qu'elle sait, et soudain, le dire ne semble plus si difficile. Il l'avait mérité. Ils le méritaient tous les deux.

L'orgueil gonfle ses cœurs, tout comme la peur, l'excitation et, oui, l'amour. Il ne peut s'en empêcher.

"Rose Tyler..."

Et elle disparaît. Le lien est rompu. Il fixe la salle de contrôle vide et le TARDIS bourdonne de mélancolie autour de lui. Ça y est. Elle est partie, pour toujours. Il ne l'a jamais dit. Toutes ces fois, toutes ces options, et il ne l'a pas dit une seule fois.

Les larmes coulent sur son visage et il ferme la bouche, enterrant ces mots au profond de lui, où il ne pourra plus y avoir accès, dans un endroit où nulle ne les trouvera. Peut-être, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre, qu'il ne méritait pas de les dire après tout. C'est juste une punition pour l'homme qu'il est. Et il se demande amèrement s'il ressentira la même chose un jour.

* * *

**XI**

C'est impossible. C'est impossible.

Depuis combien de temps est-il sans elle? Combien de nuits passées à essayer de ne pas dormir, de ne pas rêver, combien de planètes, d'aventures, de compagnons? Combien de choses a-t-il faites depuis qu'il l'a vu disparaître, le fantôme de la femme qu'il...

C'est impossible. C'est impossible. C'est juste... C'est impossible. Parce que si ce n'était pas impossible, il aurait brisé le mur entre leurs univers et l'aurait ramenée, serait allé la chercher, l'aurait prise dans ses bras et dans sa vie.

Mais... c'est impossible. Il avait cherché, il avait essayé. Pendant des mois et des mois il avait cherché. Et échoué.

Alors... pourquoi? Pourquoi se tient-elle là, le regardant comme si elle avait vu un fantôme, avec des larmes pleins les yeux et sur les jours? Pourquoi tremble-t-elle ainsi si elle n'est pas vraiment là?

Oh, par tous les deux, ça fait mal. Ça fait plus mal que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Ça fait plus mal que de dire au revoir.

Elle avance vers lui. Ce fantôme, cette silhouette, elle avance vers lui et il est piégé, il est figé au sol comme un arbre. Il ne peut pas bouger, il ne peut que la regarder, et oui ses cœurs battent la chamade et son souffle est court, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher et pour le moment il n'en a pas grand chose à faire.

"Bonjour," dit-elle quand elle n'est plus qu'à quelques pas. Il y a toujours des larmes sur ses joues.

C'est tout? Après tout ce temps? C'est tout ce qu'elle a à dire?

"Bonjour," répondit-il d'une voix rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des années et des années. Bon sang, elle est belle. Il avait oublié. Elle a l'air plus vieille, mais pas vraiment, elle est juste... là. "Tu es -?" commence-t-il, mais il ne peut trouver les mots parce que, vraiment, qu'est-il sensé dire?

Elle hoche la tête. "Ouais."

"Et... et je suis..."

A nouveau, elle hoche la tête. "Ouais."

Et soudain il ne peut plus se retenir. Un rire rauque et empli de tristesse résonne dans sa gorge et il avance vers elle, l'entourant fermement de ses bras, et il la sent, il est entouré par elle et il est intoxiqué par elle, oh, il rit tellement fort, et les larmes coulent sur son visage et dans ses yeux, mais il n'en a rien à faire.

Il la soulève et la fait tourner, une fois, deux fois; il leur donne le vertige à tous les deux, un vertige pleins d'euphorie, de liberté et de soulagement.

"Le monde est sur le point de s'effondrer," remarque-t-il d'une voix pleine d'émotions, quand il la repose au sol face à lui. "Le monde entier." Et il sourit, parce que c'est simplement fantastique et ils sont imbattables, vraiment.

"Je sais."

"Et tu... et tu es... là." Il pose ses mains sur son visage, ses yeux brillants et remplis d'amour qu'il avait oublié ressentir. "Ma Rose," murmure-t-il.

Elle ferme les yeux et hoche la tête entre ses mains. Oh, elle est pleine de sagesse maintenant, comme si elle avait trop vécu, et il le ressent aussi, chaque jour.

"Comme au bon vieux temps," dit-elle en plaisantant, et même si ces mots font mal, il les aime également. "On va le sauver, alors?"

Il hoche la tête, instinctivement, stupéfait par elle, puis il secoue la tête et affermit sa prise sur ses joues.

"Il y a... il y a... des choses que je devrais dire," insiste-t-il. Puis il rit. "Le monde peut attendre, pour une fois."

"Docteur -"

"Non, Rose, je dois -" Et il ne finit même pas sa phrase avant de s'avancer vers elle et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser attendu depuis longtemps. Enfin, _enfin_, après tout ce temps il l'embrasse, la taquine, essaye de lui dire ce qu'il n'a jamais pu dire, toutes ces fois. Essaye de s'excuser pour toute cette souffrance et ce temps perdu. Il est connecté à elle, vraiment et sincèrement, et il est légèrement surpris lorsqu'elle commence à ouvrir la bouche, mais il cède, se joignant à elle autant que possible avant que le monde n'explose autour d'eux, une dernière fois.

Ils s'écartent finalement et il pose son front contre le sien, un rire dans la voix.

"Wow," halète Rose, et il se demande quand ses bras sont venus entourer son corps, et quand l'une de ses mains s'est posée sur sa taille pour la serrer contre lui. "Bien dit."

"C'est ce que je pensais" acquiesce-t-il avec un sourire légèrement suffisant.

Il s'écarte et la regarde ensuite, la beauté de Rose, et les battements de ses cœurs s'accélèrent. Il n'arrive toujours pas à le croire.

"Le monde. S'effondre," parvient-il à dire, et Rose hoche la tête avec emphase.

"Je sais," dit-elle avant qu'il ne baisse la tête et ne l'embrasse à nouveau, cette fois plus imprudemment, sa langue la goûtant et se délectant d'elle.

Puis ils se redressent et s'immergent totalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et le monde se fige, pour eux. Dans une rue déserte au milieu de Londres, tandis que tout le monde est inquiet et en alerte, le Docteur soupire dans les cheveux de Rose et la tient fermement entre ses bras.

Et il est temps. Soudain, tout est comme il se doit.

"Je t'aime," dit-il, calmement, dans un murmure. Elle se fige dans ses bras, ne respire même pas, et il ferme les yeux pour écouter les battements de son cœur.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle n'a rien à dire. Tout, depuis le début jusqu'à la fin, a été dit, dans ces mots, et il les pense, il les a toujours pensés.

_Je t'aime. _

C'est une vie incroyablement drôle qu'ils mènent; mais il sait que ça ne changera pas ces mots. Jamais. Pas même pour le monde entier.


End file.
